Top 10 Rivalries in the Dimensional Heroes Series (ft Craniamon)
by David Ishihara
Summary: Here's a list of the most heated rivalries in the Dimensional Heroes series. And who better to announce this list than the most competitive of the Royal Knights, Craniamon.


WARNING!

The following document contains personal opinions and may contain potential bias. Anyone sensitive to someone else's opinion may want to turn away now. But thanks for reading anyways!

They take competition to new extremes.

This time around, we will be counting down our picks for the Top 10 Most Heated Rivalries in the Dimensional Heroes series. For this list, we're taking a look at the rivals in this massive crossover series who never wasted an opportunity to try and best each other in their respective fields. Whether it's sports, fights to the death, or something as simple as a card game, defeat is not an option when it comes to these duos. Get ready for a few spoilers down the line, as well as some hot-blooded machismo. I am Craniamon of the Royal Knights, and as someone who constantly seeks out the strongest opponents he can find, as well as compete for the top mission completion rate under King Drasil, at least according to my official bio, I happen to know a thing or two on the subject.

#10- Arachnus and Toadal Dude

These two are both S Rank Classic Yo-kai but also leaders of different factions. Arachnus leading the Bony Spirits and Toadal Dude leading the Fleshy Souls. Both have been bitter rivals for centuries over a dispute about which sort of donut to give Enma. A ridiculous reason but one these two are very passionate enough to fight for.

#9- Zoro and Sanji

Hey, just because they're part of the same crew and team doesn't mean they have to get along. One of the more playful rivalries you're likely to find here, these two might look like they can't stand each other and would rather beat the other senseless, but deep down, they're 100% committed to Jexi and Luffy's causes. Of course, that doesn't stop them from arguing every step of the way, even when they're in the middle of a battle against a giant robot modeled after a guy with all-powerful paws for weapons. Oh Oda, you scamp.

#8- Natsu and Gray

Everyone knows that fire and ice don't mix very well. Which is why these two guildmates and teammates never really did see eye-to-eye. While there was no hesitation when it came to working together, there's nothing that Natsu and Gray enjoy more than indulging in some good old magical fisticuffs. Can't really blame them. After all, Natsu is a hothead and doesn't really think things through, while Gray is too cool for school and has an aversion for wearing clothes. That's a recipe for disaster from the get-go.

#7- Sectonia and King Dedede

Yes, yes. We are all aware of the fact that Taranza kidnapped Dedede when the Dreamstalk sprouted, but after Sectonia got her new body, the script was kind of flipped a little. Though most of these times are when Dedede was possessed by some kind of otherworldly force, the former Floralian Queen has held her own against the King on numerous occasions. And something tells us that these clashes will just keep coming as time goes on. Our queen truly has bloomed. Sorry, had to put that in there.

#6- Midoriya and Bakugo

Ever since they were kids, these two have always dreamed of becoming Pro Heroes. While Midoriya is the ultimate fanboy with a heart made of sweetcakes, Bakugo is...not. With contrasting ideals, and yet an equal drive to live up to All Might's legacy, both have clashed on multiple occasions, each time drawing much closer to surpassing themselves as both heroes and human beings.

#5- Papelne and Lycan

We all know the saying of cats and dogs never getting along. When it comes to Papelne and Lycan though, things will take a turn for the worse. With Lycan treating Papelne like a child, she would hiss at anyone who'd ever mention his name. Though when it comes to protecting their own teams, they put their heated rivalry aside and focus on their own missions and protecting their teammates.

#4- Yang and Bass

Ever since his awakening in Code Lyoko Season 3: Dimensional Heroes Spirits Style, Bass has always been something of an overpowered robot who searches for strong and powerful opponents. When he ran into Yang, who was still recovering from the trauma from the fall of Beacon, he and her immediately hit it off...literally. Now whenever those two come into contact with one another, a serious and overpowered battle always seems to take off.

#3- Goku and Vegeta

A rivalry as old as time, and one that's come to define the granddaddy of shonen. Ever since we caught first sight of Vegeta, these two have butted heads. Starting off as mortal enemies that held the fate of the world in their hands, all the way to becoming Super Saiyan buddies dealing with strong-willed wives, Goku and Vegeta have been through the wringer alright. You can always count on them to clash in one form or another, whether it's with beam struggles, or a good old planet-busting spar.

#2- David and Cheetah

As something of a tennis prodigy and a competitor at heart, the fearless leader of the Brave Adventurers has racked up rivals by the dozens. Though, if we had to pick just one, we'd give it to the scrappy huntress beastwoman herself, Cheetah. Ever since they crossed paths during Brainiac's attack and Wonder Woman's initial arrest, these two hunters have clashed on numerous occasions, each more fast-paced than the last. While she denies it, Cheetah does end up helping David out on occasion, leading a lot of people to believe that there is more to this huntress than the beast Diana sees her as. Obviously it's the blonde with the crystal eye that walks away the winner most of the time, but kudos to Cheetah for hanging in there all the same.

#1- Jexi and Hope

Honestly, who else would it be? Initially teammates when Hope joined during the Seven Great Demon Lord Arc, good times, I would know, he soon split off to form his own group of heroes. While these two are still the best of friends, Hope's penchant for taking charge in the early stages and overall decision-making tends to lead to these two clashing from time to time. But it's this very dynamic that makes these two the greatest of comrades and drive them to push themselves, and at times, each other, into being the best they can be.

Do you agree with our picks? Let us know in the reviews, and we'll see you in our next caper.


End file.
